Eira Byrnison
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: For several long and degrading years Iorek Byrnison has been trapped in servitude to the townspeople in Trollesund after the Magisterium stole his armor. Iorek's mate Eira dutifully remains by his side doing all she can to ease his burden, waiting for the day when they...and their precious cub will be free. *Based off of the 2019 His Dark Materials HBO Television Series* Iorek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Eira Byrnison and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Eira Byrnison Prologue **

_For century's far to the north in the land of Svalbard the panserbjorn have long made their home. The panserbjorn are not any tribe of human nor part of any rule under the Magisterium. The panserbjorn are and have always been a species of sapient armored polar bears. Ones that are sentient capable of incredible levels of intelligence, and can speak human languages. All armored bears forge their own specific armor from rare and unique metal known as sky-iron. Similar to humans who have soul daemons a panserbjorns armor greatly resembles the same way carrying a piece of them inside. A panserbjorn is bound to its armor. To a panserbjorns eyes it is their very soul. Without it they are lost for a panserbjorn cannot go to war without their armor. War is the sea they swim in, the air they breathe. _

_The line of succession for the Svalbard throne has always been clear. It's either always been passed down through bloodline or won through honorable combat. _

_The former has won over with it never breaks. _

_Until one dreadful day when the heir apparent Prince Iorek Byrnison was challenged by another bear called Hjalmir Hjalmirson a ritual of dominance to win a claimant over a female bear. _

_Her name is Eira. _

_Eira is a treasure to behold in Svalbard. Normally the fighters amongst panserbjorn are male, but Eira is a female with her own set of armor. She is rare, unique, and highly valued. Long have Iorek and Eira had an affection for one another making the match a good one assuming she would become an adequate mate from him. But this unexpected challenge leaves a rift leaving Iorek no alternative but to face it. _

_There was an unforeseen circumstance that causes Iorek's downfall and causes him to become banished in disgrace. Before combat had started Hjalmir had been drugged a secret plot to dethrone Iorek so that another could acquire the seat. This led Hjalmir to keep fighting even after he lost refusing to be defeated. _

_Iorek was left no other choice. To protect himself Iorek was forced to take his opponents life. This brought great shame because this one law above all is strictly forbidden which leads to being stripped of all rank and title. _

_Iorek was condemned to exile, but he would not leave alone. _

_To the objections of many including Iorek, Eira chose to leave with him. Although many were reluctant to admit it the truth behind the logic behind the argument Eira used in her case is undeniable. While Iorek did break a sacred law he had still won the duel in single combat over her. Therefore they must stick together. _

_Bitter and humiliated over what he lost and deeply ashamed that he took another fellow bears life the last think Iorek wanted being for Eira to too lose all she held dear. Leaving her to suffer through such dishonor and indignity along with him. _

_None of that matters to Eira in the least. She is determined to lead a new life with him even if it's away from their beloved mountains and snow. _

_And so Iorek and Eira Byrnison were banished, subjected to exile while a ruthless tyrant Iofer Raknison took over the throne, not looking back. _

_That is until one faithful day a little girl enters their lives. A step into a journey that neither of them will ever forget. _

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**This idea came to mind after I watched the new HBO series His Dark Materials. Iorek Byrnison has long been my favorite character in both the movie and now the television show and the idea simply sprang to mind. I'm happy I've been able to find the time and inspiration for it to share with you all. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Eira Byrnison and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and gloomy days. **

**Eira Byrnison Chapter 1 **

For almost 7 years since they've first step foot in Trollesund Iorek and Eira have been on the receiving end of unlimited degradation and humiliation from those who keep them captive.

Very much practically a slave to the Magisterium stationed in Trollesund this once proud prince works tirelessly building, lifting, and mending broken machinery. Often from sunup until long after sundown. Eira does her best to ease the burdens in the hardship he has to repeatedly endure. While she can't exactly help him in his tasks she has done quite well in making their den in a junkyard as comfortable as possible. Whenever he returns from a long and hard day at the forges Eira always has food ready for him to devour at his leisure and rubs healing herbs into his hard muscles to make them relax against these serious blows to his massive pride.

But while things have been already been challenging for this pair under such rough regard and treatment. They have enough on their paws.

Certainly don't need anything else to add onto it.

Too bad nature has to run its course. Often ending up being very unpredictable.

Eira one day discovered she was pregnant. This was met with delight and dismay. A happiness that they are about to become parents and dismay that their offspring has to be born under such conditions instead of their ancestral homeland.

The choice was taken away from them and so this cub's upbringing will be severely affected to the bone.

Right now they can't think about that. Eira must give birth first and foremost.

Iorek at present is pacing outside of their den. Eira went into labor a couple of hours ago and it has continued on late into the night. He is concerned because it is taking so long and he doesn't want to have to leave for the forges before the birth is done just in case she might need his assistance.

At long last the constant desperate prayers Iorek had been sending to the gods appear to have been answered. A light call originates from the den, but in a voice entirely different than his mates.

The cry of a cub.

A single newborn, but a cub, nonetheless.

With slow, tentative, cautious, and heavy steps Iorek ducks underneath metal and wire into the inner workings of their den. Here are some soft furs and blankets that they've managed to collect.

Here is Eira lying exhausted yet quite smug and pleased. Curled in her front paws was a tiny little form, blind and deaf, and just as equally tired as his mother.

A son.

Softly, Eira said "Hello, Iorek."

Iorek swallowed thickly, staring at them a bit nervous.

Chuckling, Eira invited "Come in. He won't bite. At least not yet."

Iorek comes the remainder of the way bending his head downward to take a tentative sniff of their cub. The little one whines, snuggling deeper into his mothers' fur.

Smiling, Iorek said "He's beautiful, Eira."

"And strong. Like his father," added Eira, gently licking the cub on his head.

Concerned after the long birth, Iorek said "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just tired," said Eira, quietly.

Iorek warmly rubs his head against hers comfortingly and the two of them rub noses.

"What shall we call him," ventured Eira.

Lying down beside her, peering at their son through her paws, Iorek said "I had a thought that we could name him Torsten."

"Torsten? Torsten," said Eira, testing the name on her tongue and then nodding in approval. "I like it. As strong and fierce of the God of Thunder and as firm and unyielding as stone. It's the perfect name for him. An Armored Bear destined for great things. So much awaits him. So much potential."

Eira couldn't be more right about that.

**Authors Note:**

**Just a heads up I'm accepting suggestions on numerous shows, books, and movies to write about in the future. You see I'm trying to reach my goal of 100 stories on my profile. Currently I have 9 left to go until I get there. So think it over and if I feel a connection with what you suggest I'll do it. **

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Sayuri Wren, Romance Of The Cimarron, Glenstorm's Daughter, Bianca Robbins, Morning Star, Secret Of Bristol Cove, The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Prequel, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, Morning Star, Romance Of The Cimarron, Rorschach's Legend, Sayuri Wren, Bianca Robbins, Aunt, Glenstorm's Daughter, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, the Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Prequel, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Eira and Torsten and any alterations to the general original storyline plot their presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark and grueling days. **

**Eira Byrnison Chapter 2 **

Gyptians have made landfall in Trollesund.

Such a large gathering in a simple oil port so far up north away from regular Gyptian southern lands has drawn many eyes. But there is a purpose behind their actions. A mission they must carry out where the trail has led them here in pursuit of kidnapped children, taken by the Magisterium.

To continue on they will require help.

Allies that will join them in the fight to free the imprisoned little ones.

So Farder Coram and Lyra visit the Witch Consul stationed in Trollesund.

Martin Lanselius.

The Witch Consul is a link between the human world and the witches. To get to the one particular witch Farder Coram intends to contact for aide they must contact him first in order to pass the message onward given that he is the only one who can contact any of them. In order to contact the witch Serafina Pekkala his trust must be earned.

Fortunately, through Lyra and her use of the alethiometer they are successful after passing a test that makes sure they are truthful in their intentions.

Dr. Lanselius promises to pass their request on to Serafina Pekkala post haste.

Right before the two take their leave from the Witches Consul Lyra speaks up asking a crucial question that should be mentioned and yet no one has brought up.

A testament to her intuitive intellect.

"Dr. Lanselius, may I ask you something," inquired Lyra.

"Of course," said Dr. Lanselius, nodding in consent to ask whatever is on her mind.

Tilting her head slightly to the side as she stares at him with scanning and calculating eyes, Lyra asks "What question should we be asking you that you are not?"

Chuckling lightly at her cleverness, casting a glance at Farder Coram in acknowledgment that she's impressed him with this, sobering in an ominous level of seriousness, becoming bluntly honest towards them as is desired, Dr. Lanselius said "You're weak. You may have heart, but the Magisterium have muscle. I would ask where I could obtain the services of an armored bear."

Narrowing his eyes in a small amount in perplexion at hearing this information, Farder Coram said "I understood the armored bears answer to nobody."

"There are at least 2 who do, in exile. A male and female both. A mated pair. The male shamed his people, but be warned, his skill with metal makes him useful to the town. They don't like strangers knowing about him or interfering in his affairs. In regards to work and family. You'll find him beside Einarsson's Bar. And if he won't speak to you the female should either be at their den in the junkyard or hunting along the shoreline. Locating them may be easy, but to get them away will take some doing. Along with this, there is something else you must know. Not too long ago the 2 of them had a young male cub. Be cautious around them whenever the cub is present. His parents are extremely protective and will defend their offspring with fierce aggression. Especially the father. Their names are Iorek and Eira Byrnison. Their cub is Torsten."

**Authors Note:**

**And so next time the Byrnison family will come face to face with Lyra and Farder Coram for the first time. **

**Do you guys think Torsten should be able to talk yet or just make regular cub noises so far? Also, should Eira have had her armor stolen? If not then I'm open to suggestions on what is going on with it?**

**At last! At long last! The 100****th**** story is finally created! Ah! I'm so happy and proud with myself. The goal has been reached, but that doesn't mean I'm not opened to continuing to receive other story suggestions in the future. I'll always be open to them. Feel free to let me know what they are and if they click then I'll get right to it. Glad to have and am thankful for all your support. **

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while now and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. I've been debating on how to go about it for a while and finally figured it out. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you.**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled The Strawhat's Mermaid, When Two Become One, The Sorcerer's Daughter, Enola: The Last Unicorn To Middle Earth, Heroes Vs Predators, Silent Guardians To Gotham, Hachiko: UA Class 1-A's Mascott, Big Hero 6: Mirai Hamada, Mermaids Walk Among Us, U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Sayuri Wren, Fifth Turtle, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, The Emperor's Daughter, Glenstorm's Daughter, Dianca Robbins, Morning Star, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire and Ice, Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8th****Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way, the Strawhat's Mermaid, When Two Become One, The Sorcerer's Daughter, Heroes vs Predators, Enola: The Last Unicorn To Middle Earth, Silent Guardians To Gotham, Hachiko: UA Class 1-A's Mascot, Mermaids Walk Among Us, Big Hero 6: Mirai Hamada, U.A. High Schools Own Blue Eyes White Dragon, Reira Todoroki: Daughter Of Fire And Ice, Morning Star, Crown Jewel Of Gongmen City, Fifth Turtle, The Emperor's Daughter, Rorschach's Legend, Sayuri Wren, Bianca Robbins, Aunt, Glenstorm's Daughter, Mandalorian: The 2nd****Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

**As many of you are already aware I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019. It really is so exciting there and was an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**** Unfortunately New York Comic Con 2020 was canceled because of the coronavirus so no one really got to enjoy any of the potential festivities this year in the chaos. **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day.**

**The coronavirus.**

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there.**


End file.
